


CRUSH

by SUANXD



Category: Krist - Fandom, Singto - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 15





	CRUSH

假如潮水不断以记忆的速度

曾经在我们分离的日与夜

将故事完完整整讲过一遍

纷乱的色泽

缠绵的论述

在持续转凉的海面上

如白鸟飞跃船行残留的痕迹

深入季节微弱的气息

假如潮水曾经

++++++

浓郁至绝望的没有边际的墨色里刺目的血色浸透少女的大半张脸，猩红的血的颜色，饱和度溢出，透露恶意和欲望。

女孩的手指瘦到骨骼崚峋，指节像一朵朵开的很小的白蔷薇，蔓延的青色血管如蛇一样爬着。披及在两肩的黑色长发若没有被血凝固成一缕缕，定是和小动物差不多，毛茸茸又抓人。

小腿是软的，身体白得看一眼就能产生风钻过耳朵的瘙痒欲望，嘴唇会透血，眼睛像水流一样的黑色，似笑非笑的捧着滴落下来的鲜血仰望着。鲜艳的像带刺的玫瑰茎丛生刺盘延，指尖轻轻一触便会一滴一滴珠子落下来，掌心布满鲜红。任何信息都像给正在戒血的吸血鬼脸上喷射鲜血，思绪会犹如猩红的欲望迸发。

压抑，看上一眼便如此觉得。

压抑从头贯穿至尾部，压抑就像黑色粘人，舔舐着你的血的藤蔓缠绕全身。

哥特式风格和血腥的独特美学让画面产生了一种迷幻感，更在意人物本身的身体状态，在扭曲，伸展，跃动中精神世界得到了宣泄。 

血腥美学派画家ADRIAN的成名作品，刚在前不久拍卖出了惊人的价格。

ADRIAN，黑色。

正如其笔下总是常用阴郁的黑色做背景。可能是杀戮过后死气萦绕的角落，也可能是发出腐朽臭味的黑屋。

总之是一看就被其中蕴含的凝重深深吸引。

这个与以往暴力血腥派风格迥然不同的画风下，有荒凉和草原、有枪与血、有性和欲望、有相机与吉普车，那是人类最本真的爱恋。没有什么比最原始的爱欲更触人心弦的了，他似乎就能知道风从哪个地方来就该如何去画。

文艺与血腥交织。

只是从没有人能知道ADRIAN这个画家一星半点的消息。有人说他也许是流浪了百年的吸血鬼，画面透着对血的欲望和人性本质的苍凉。也有人猜测他是年过半百的精神病患者，落笔的厚重和诡异的用色深不可测。

无论人们如何猜测，ADRIAN永远隐于着世间的某个角落。

++++++

拎着大包小包的东西站在超市门口的Singto，盯着滴落在地面上四溅开水花后融进的淤积水洼发呆，懊悔着自己一时犯懒没有带雨伞出门的决定。本想直接掉头进超市买一把伞应急，却在脑海里回想起鞋柜旁的伞架上堆满了廉价透明雨伞，终是叹着气摇摇头放弃了这个决定。

本就离家不远，咬咬牙拎着东西冲回去这样的事情，对于一个不到25岁的年轻男子而言根本算不上什么难事。但是当Singto用力的眯了眯眼睛，驱赶走堆积在睫毛上欲滑落的水珠，看清了摔在地上四散开来的东西后，才发觉这件事情简单的前提，是没有另外一个淋雨不看路的男子撞进怀里。

后知后觉的才在身侧对上了那人的眼，许是下雨导致雨雾弥漫，才让Singto有恍然看见了星星点点的错觉。额头和嘴角的伤口中渗出的血被雨水冲刷的颜色也略微稀薄，可以隐约看见那肿胀翘起的皮肉。

从沙沙的雨声中传来越发鲜明的叫骂声和脚步声，眼前的男孩神色也就跟着慌张起来。嘴里喃喃说着对不起的他皱着眉头左顾右盼着，左右晃动间才令Singto注意到了他颈后领口都有重新被雨气浸润的凝固血迹。

他正准备朝着望去的视线方向离开，那是他刚刚张望着选择下来的逃跑方向。刚迈开腿没走上两步就被拽回到那人跟前，怕是要为这一地东西讨要个说法了。

正觉不妙却听到那人说的一声“跟我来”。

牵着手被那人拽进七拐八拐的巷口，脸上的伤口被雨水惹得刺痛，但脑海里思考“这人的手真暖”这档子事会不会有些不太正常。

只是看他眼前他跑动的背影，突然感觉一切安定的没什么可纠结的了。

++++++

听着浴室里哗啦哗啦的水声才回过神的Singto再一次感慨今天走神的次数着实多了，出门买趟东西最后全都落在了下着雨的大街上，反倒捡回来了一个满身是伤的男孩。

他说他叫Krist，但是叫Kit也是可以的。

这是在Singto拗不过他被他拽进浴室请求给他洗澡时，他在浴缸里顶着满头泡泡时说的。

他脱下衣服露出了满身伤口，Krist笑着和Singto说：“P！你看！你不帮我的话，这些伤口洗澡可疼了，反正我有的P也有，哪有什么可害羞的”。

所以是怎么被他牵着鼻子走，做出了把人捡回来还要附带伺候洗澡这样的荒唐事，Singto已经不太有印象了。他小心的擦洗着，避免沐浴露丰盈的泡泡流进伤口带来些微尖锐的刺痛。

手心也被热水沾染的温度浓烈，Singto用手拨弄着他发尾未被冲洗干净清香泡沫。指腹揉搓着发根，浴缸里的男孩就会舒服的放缓了语气，轻柔的向后靠着。

似乎仔细听还能听见些轻微的咕噜声。

Krist舒服得耸着肩膀蹭进Singto的手心，捕捉到对方投向他的视线，看向了他眼里嚼碎的月亮和耀眼的星星。

像是不想被发觉一时的柔软流露，坐在浴缸里的Krist又变回了一只碎嘴的猫咪，一边拨弄着漂浮在水面上的泡沫一边没个停歇的嘟囔些什么。不知是说出来的话是自问自答还是真心想等Singto一个回答，总之那些话零零散散终是没过Singto的大脑。

“幸亏P呢！不然今晚都不知道躲不躲得掉~”

“P今晚是去买菜嘛？我看到你买了好多东西呢？结果全落在那里了没关系嘛P？~”

“哎呀呀，P我的伤口好痛呢！是不是有泡泡溜进去了？！”

Singto正想说些什么，背对着他坐在浴缸里的男孩就转过了身子，双手扒着浴缸的边缘耷拉着脑袋，水汪汪的眼睛向上望进Singto的眼里，粉红的嘟嘟着的嘴唇里小心翼翼的说：“P.....你能不能收留一下我呀？！”

语气微弱，越来越小声。

“我也没有别的地方可以去了....”

“嗯？”

“那我当P答应啦！！嘻嘻~”

“P叫什么？我叫Krist，P叫我Kit也行呐~”

“Singto...”

++++++

烤好的全麦吐司散发着淡淡的小麦香，抹上一点黄油就会轻易的在这样的温度下融化到温润，但是混合着果酱塞进嘴里还是能在甜腻的味道中寻得一丝似有似乎的咸香。温了温牛奶，温度适宜方便入口。

Singto最喜欢的早餐时间，难得的有些不同。

现在的他刚把吐司放进嘴里咬下一小口，正咀嚼着就感受到了桌对面Krist投向他的眼神。

所以是饿了多久，这才坐下没多长时间盘子里已然只剩下些面包碎屑。显然没吃饱的Krist像是求食的小猫忽闪着眼睛，看一看Singto盘子里剩下的面包，再挤出两颗圆润的酒窝笑着看一看Singto。

面对这样的眼神应该换做是谁都无法说出拒绝的话吧，被抢走剩下面包的Singto在心里暗暗的安慰自己。

简单的早饭后，Singto打算出门采风。

倒也不是特意想看些什么，只是近期如何落笔都觉得不对。明明颜料的浓稠度正好、画笔的形状也正合心意，原来狂放的画风配上局部的细腻描绘总是夺人眼球，现在却每每陷入对着细节死扣的尴尬局面，看似细腻可失了灵魂。

比起闷在家里，出门走走转换下心境倒也不错。只是家里平白多出来的这个男孩倒让Singto颇为难堪。带着不方便，反正也没明确的答应收留，大概晚些时候自己就会走了吧。

Krist穿着身Singto从衣柜里翻出来的衣服，鼻尖凑近了还能闻到淡淡的洗衣液的清香，以及Singto身上的味道。乖乖的跟着出了门，站在Singto身后看着他将门锁落锁。

手里提着的垃圾袋里装着的是他昨晚身上混杂着雨水和血迹的脏衣服。Singto本想给他简单清洗一下却发现如何揉搓这血迹都没淡下去几分，便不耐烦的一股脑将之塞进了垃圾桶里。

指腹还揉在带有Singto气味的衣服下摆上，Krist亦步亦趋的跟着Singto下了楼。正想问问对方要带他去哪，等来的却是Singto的刻板生硬的一句话，然后便是迈着长腿头也不回的快步走远了。

“我有事，先走了”

身高相差无几，跨步的距离也同样相当。明明走快几步就能追上去，Krist只觉得双腿像灌了铅一样动弹不得。连追上去的勇气都没有，只是呆呆的站在原地看着他局促的远去的脚步。

++++++

抬手看了眼从衣服袖口里溜出来的手表，指针摆动的角度和咖啡店外头的昏暗天色都在告诉Singto时间已然逼近凌晨了，桌子上的咖啡早就冷透了。

所以为什么不回家非要坐在24小时咖啡馆里耗到这个点，Singto反复在心里质疑了自己几次也没个定论。

采风半道上想起了Krist听完他说那句话后有些呆滞的脸，于是没了心情再逛但又不敢回去。只不过一次偶遇，Singto可没想过自己的生活要平白无故闯进多一个人来。

大概是想躲着吧。

但胸口上堵着喘不上来压不下去的一股闷气又是为何。

总觉得满脑子都塞满了细碎的些什么，可有偏偏凑不成完整的一件事或是一句话。走到楼下Singto突然抬头看了眼自己房子的阳台，毫无意外的是黑乎乎一团没有一丝光线的景象。

早上把人从屋子里带出来了，这回还装模作样的期待些什么。

踩在楼梯上的脚步声啪嗒啪嗒的，闹醒了楼道口的灯，发出点支支吾吾的电流声后勉强散下些不太强烈的灯光。怕是都到这个点了，连灯都睡得迷蒙不太清醒。他又怎么会在呢？

所以当家门口这层的灯也终于被闹醒散发出暖意时，Singto看着房门口前紧紧缩成一团的人影只感觉到呼吸一滞，而后堵在身体里淤塞了一天的不安和担忧，就随着微缩起伏的胸腔所挤出去的气流一起排空了。

听到些响动，瑟缩着蹲在门口的Krist把埋在手臂里的头抬了起来，不习惯这刺眼光线而轻轻眯着的眼睛，在恍惚间看清面前的人时才突然被睁的圆滚滚。是惊喜的期待的，里头满载着令Singto心跳漏拍的星星、月亮、宇宙还有银河，好似那就是温柔浪漫的本体。

“P'Sing你回来啦...啊！！”

Singto正想教训这只小猫蹲麻了就别乱蹦的生活常理，可身体总比大脑动得快。

上前一把把人揽进怀里再说这话似乎有点得了便宜还卖乖的意思，便乖乖的把飘忽到嘴边的话重新咽了下去，任由小猫环着自己的脖子自来熟般亲密的蹭着。鬓角磨得又些发痒，对于刚见面两天的大男人这种姿势未免太过暧昧了点，但Singto却出乎意料的不想结束这个局面。

“嘶.....好痛呐P...“

蹲了多久以至于都迷迷糊糊睡着了，猛地站起来双腿就像灌满了失去信号的电视机雪花。双腿都在训斥着主人没心没肺的自虐行为，可偏偏心脏还帮着主人说什么非要在这第一眼看到P'Sing回来的鬼话。疼痛都没能得到主人超过三秒的注意力，小腿还在噗噜噜的充斥着雪花，一边念叨着主人这次真的栽了。

“嗷~P'Sing去哪了去这么久...我饿了！！”

楞在空中迷路了的手终于找到可以降落的地方，像是抚摸猫咪一般轻轻的用掌心搭在Krist毛茸茸的头上。

“我回来了~乖..我去做饭”

所以心慌了一晚上的原因终于找到了，抱人在怀里才感受到的温暖和平静。

明明早上还生硬的语调这时候都柔和的不像话，Singto只觉得他再也不想经历这样局促不安的一天。是什么身份都无所谓，只要他想留下那边应允他留在身边吧。到底是如何明媚灿烂的人，才能看一眼就想拥有了鲜花和月亮。

只不过说的好听要下厨做饭，可打开冰箱的瞬间才意识到今晚晚饭的材料早就遗落在某个雨夜里，将就着冰箱仅剩的存货煮了顿丰盛的泡面。Singto端了杯水放在专心吸溜着面条的小猫咪面前。

嘴里塞满面条的肉丸的Krist像个吞食的小仓鼠，眼前的人自然是像一切毛茸茸的可爱事物。

“P'Sing让我等了好久呐！要惩罚你继续帮我洗澡哦”

伸手给小花猫捡去嘴角的葱花，说了声好，和话音一同落下的还有点在Krist鼻子上的Singto的指尖。

浴室的门敞开了很久依然会有氤氲水汽溢出，成团成缕的蔓延至房顶。

裹着浴巾出来全因Singto说要给他上药，不过内裤都不穿的话也算是把Singto的话贯彻到底了。被热水烫的粉红的身体就这么大喇喇的趴在沙发椅背上，Singto坐在他身后用沾了深色药水的棉签帮他轻轻擦拭着伤口。其实大多也快要结痂愈合了，但是Krist明显应付不了结痂时的痒意，总挠个没完才把肉痂带翻露出了更加鲜红的伤口。

“哪来这么多伤？”

话音落下半天都无人回话，猜是睡着了但又看见每次触碰伤口时他微弱的抖动和红透的耳尖。不愿回答Singto便也懒得追问下去，从后颈到后背再到后腰，细碎的伤口和上面留下的淡色疤痕在嫩白的皮肤上勾着Singto的视线。再把浴巾稍稍拉开，露出的臀瓣之间深邃的缝隙。

凹凸有致形容男生会不会有那么一丝奇怪？柔腻湿润的像人造奶油的皮肤，紧实富有弹性的臀瓣，让Singt像是着迷了般盯了一会，感受到胸腔里的悦动有些不太正常，连带两腿之间都隐约的躁动。Singto慌张的移开眼神，顺手把浴巾啪的一声重新遮蔽有些绮丽的画面。

只可惜逃避的了现实，Singto没能逃避的开梦境。

所以梦境里Krist裸露的身体摆动成各种各样的姿势。那雪白的身体、胸前的粉红、唇上的水润以及身上如花一般的伤口，像是雪地里猛烈绽放的鲜红玫瑰。

模糊间从梦里转醒，两腿蹬开了被子稳住初醒后虚晃的身体就一屁股坐到了画架前，连草稿都不需要，Singto已经在脑海里刻画除了他想要的画面。

手上调颜料的动作飞快，似乎努力追上脑海中关于Krist的每一瞬的美丽想法。油画颜料和松节油混合成适合的厚度，在调色板和画笔的摩擦之间发出些滋滋的声响。

落于画布上的是Krist的半张脸，纤长的脖颈和雪白的后背。宽厚而隐约透出来的肌肉线条都在诉说着主角并非女性，但雪白细嫩的皮肤即便看上一眼都能想象得到指尖在上头滑动时的触感。背后的伤口像是玫瑰花瓣掉落在身上，Singto笔下的红不再刺目，浪漫绮丽如同装着最挠人的一席暖风，藏着风雪人间和欲望仙境。

被放置角落静待晾干的画框背后是Singto刚刚写在上面的一句话。

“我的天使，想着我吧。直到初雪落满大地”——ADRIAN

++++++

没再过问Krist的身份，也没有对对方的来意感到好奇，被要求收留便当做得到了猫主子的点名垂青，像是养着自己从路边捡来的流浪猫一般自然。

费了点劲收拾好了从这件屋子买来后就一直闲置的客房，从衣柜里整理出几套鲜少再被注意到的衣物，Krist就算是彻底的在这里住下了。

穿着自己的衣服，久而久之Singto便也觉得Krist身上沾染着自己的味道。每当Krist蹭着他挂在Singto身上时，像是猫咪标记地盘一样，气味交换，让人平白产生出彼此拥有的感觉。

为了Krist多买的马克杯他从来不用，道理大概和猫咪爱纸箱多过猫爬架相似？Krist更喜欢跟在Singto屁股尾拿着他刚喝过水的杯子，提溜着眼睛旋转着杯沿，准确无误的吮上Singto留在那上头的透明唇印。

出门采购生活用品，偏就连牙刷也想选同一种颜色。

“呐呐~Sing~！我也想要灰色的”

“叫P！”

“都买灰色会弄混的”

被Singto用手指一下下点着鼻子拒绝后，Krist不满意的撅着嘴巴，拿起紧挨在一旁的蓝色牙刷丢进了购物车。而现在，Krist也总爱把自己的牙刷一起放进Singto的杯子里。两个牙刷紧紧挨在一起，似乎是代替着自己做些不敢做的事一样。

吃的也似乎是Singto碗里的更好吃吧。明明都是一锅出来的，可是坐在桌对面的Krist总会盯着Singto的嘴唇笑着发呆。如果用疑惑的表情表达出询问，就会看着他弯了眼角，装作不经意的将视线从嘴巴移开落进碗里，而后带着撒娇的鼻音说“感觉P碗里的更好吃呐~”。

只不过Krist对于脑海中想要品尝Singto那唇的想法可从来闭口不谈。

是喜欢吗？Krist也常会窝在被窝里看着漆黑一片的天花板上破碎的窗外投影发呆。这个问题想了多少个这样的夜晚，答案好像才逐渐明朗起来。

为什么喜欢呢？Krist也说不清楚。

好像是迷上了那个窘迫冰冷的夜晚里他掌心的温度。

也好像是迷上了水汽弥漫的浴室里那轻抚摸在背后的小心翼翼。

又或是迷上了扑进怀里时有力的拥抱贴近到共振的心跳。

总之，Krist喜欢Singto。好像没有什么理由，又好像他全身上下都是原因。

这个人的存在，就好让人喜欢哦。

所以Krist依旧这样继续着。蹭进他的怀里，摄取着他的温度，努力霸占着他所有注意力，贪心的独享他的宠爱。像个孩子一般，用“幼稚”最直接最真诚的，一遍一遍的说着我爱你。

但是Singto也爱着自己吗？

也许吧。

靠近时会有混乱的呼吸和微透着红的耳廓，他也时常会盯着自己的嘴唇滚动喉结。有些害羞的躲避，也有无法自持的贴近。可每当临睡前各自回房时，Krist吻在Singto的侧脸后甜甜的话，却只能被他揉着脑袋得到那样的回答。

“我爱你呐Sing~”

“晚安~”

“...”

你知道我在等待你的回应吗？

一句切切实实的我爱你需要我再等待多久呢？

被房门阻隔了光线比黑夜里的乌鸦还要漆黑，只有静默里的叫喊的声音，压在胸口的重量，蜷缩的犹疑。在暗夜里的闪烁希望、虚耗时间、渐凉凝固，和心一起破碎一地。

++++++

“我该走了”

这是晚饭后两人坐在电视机前披着同一条毯子，Krist把头靠在Singto肩头上说的。随后是身侧之人的微微僵硬，大概几分钟的沉默后的一声“好”。

Krist大抵也猜到了这个答案，Singto似乎从来没对他说过不。当初要求收留的时候也是，借着一点小伤要求他给自己洗澡也是，每晚闹着要吃Singto做的菜也是，Singto对他永远是纵容和默许。

包括要走的这一次也是。

所以人心是不能被试探的。以为离开的话能换回一句别走，以此安抚自己得到好似被爱着的错觉。这样好像就能再次鼓起勇气，赖在他的身边。

但原来，是不行的。

为什么胸腔里跳动的心脏都觉得扯得生疼，惹的呼吸都带上颤抖毫不畅顺。鼻子酸涩的感觉冲上来，眼睛也配合着晕染上了水汽。

Krist只觉得不能再继续这样坐着了，松开一直被自己攥着的毛毯边，从温暖里抽身出去快步走向房间。明明带上了哭腔还要自欺欺人的装作毫不在意，伸着懒腰说着什么好困要去睡觉的鬼话。

“Kit~”

脚步停下，揉了揉眼睛，转过身的Krist挂上他标志性的笑容。

坐在原地的Singto依旧固执的攥着毯子的另外一边，电视机的光影投在他的脸上忽明忽暗让人看不清的神情。出口的话生涩至极是向着Krist说的，但Singto却没有看向他。

“可以做一次我的模特吗？”

“在你走之前”

这次...、

轮到Krist说好了。

++++++

Singto的卧室也是他的工作室，平时虽说没有明令禁止Krist踏足，习惯性把门关上也把拒绝的意思表达明确了。但现在Krist坐在房间里的高脚凳上，站在他面前的Singto表情凝重的帮他解着上衣扣子。

“可以把衣服都脱掉么”

几分钟前Singto这么和他说的。

也不是什么第一次，Krist自然也不会拒绝。

只是Singto解扣子的手是不是颤抖的有些明显，光是把口子从扣眼里穿过去仅是这么难得事么？

不长的一排扣子究竟花了多长时间才解开，Krist只觉得低垂着看他动作的脖子都有些僵硬了。衣服被褪开，Singto身后的灯打下来的投影移出了视线。

Singto从床头柜里拿出了一个小小的首饰盒，里面静悄悄的躺着的是自己第一幅画卖出去后Singto送给自己的礼物——一对耳钉。

因为只有一个耳洞，所以Singto总会暗暗的想。如果未来出现了让自己想要留住的人，就把这个耳钉为他带上吧。

“可以带上这个让我画么？”

语气是疑问句，但似乎Singto也没想要个确切答案。把耳钉从首饰盒里抽出来，指腹捏了捏Krist肉嘟嘟的耳垂。用尖锐的一端小心探寻着耳洞的入口。

几次小心翼翼的反复试探探，进去一半的耳钉始终找不到出口，Singto一边偷瞟着Krist越发不明朗的神色，来回几次还是怕伤了Krist。

“Kit..好像以及愈合了呢耳洞....“

“要不还是算了...”

手里抓着的耳钉正准备从已经丧失出口的耳洞里撤退，Krist没有给他回答。只是紧咬着下唇，猛地抓住Singto的手用尖锐的针破开了阻碍的皮肉，带着血刺破了阻塞。

“Kit！！”

Singto被这突如其来的动作慌了神，从耳背下的伤口中凝结坠落的血珠，滴答一声撞在Krist的锁骨上碎成了一朵艳色的雪花。Krist感觉自己分明听见了那割裂的声音，紧咬着嘴巴都忍不住耳垂尖尖上的疼，但似乎这样才能让心痛有了分散的余地，不至于一招毙命。

眼眶里的眼泪太满，以致模糊视线看不清Singto的脸。

恍惚里看见Singto的手还楞在耳侧，手指钻进一直都烫人的掌心才发觉此时冷的渗人。指纹撵着掌心细密的纹路，这人手掌的厚度总是让人安心。

“我..我想为P'Sing带上.....唔...”

看着Krist的眼泪从眼眶地滴落的瞬间，Singto好像再也克制不住渴望向Krist靠近的心。

克制是Singto一直都在学习的事。

克制纷乱繁复的颜色、克制过分描绘而毫无退路、克制住每一次想要放弃自己的念头，和一次又一次涌起的想要靠近你的心。你仿佛知道，前方就是火焰，但仍然无法控制对你炙热的渴望。

大脑空白的下一秒，是捧着Krist的脸品尝他柔软唇瓣的时刻。本以为是温润的甜味，没想到是令人心痛的苦涩，混杂着眼泪的咸勾人理智涣散。

所有挽留的话语融进每一次柔软的厮磨，唇齿缠绕浸润着干涩的心。每一次告别，都是死亡一点点。从没想过和你的明天只能有缘再见。淡淡的咸味被唇舌间来回交换的湿润冲散，手绕在Krist的后颈揉捏着，用力吮吸都觉得空虚的令人遗憾，全心只想更加靠近。

舌头探进去Krist湿热的口腔，裹挟着俏皮着试图逃跑的另一块柔软。那些旖旎的啧啧水声溜进耳膜躁动着情欲。

Singto稍稍侧头调整了方向，Krist便睁开微颤的睫毛用满是氤氲的眼睛瞧他。

大概是过分可爱了。连带着理智全无，连下手都有些没轻没重。但是Singto并不觉得用力按住对方弹性十足的臀瓣，让两人勃发的欲望隔着裤子相互冲撞时，从对方隐忍不住的嘴角溢出的只有痛苦。

那走调的呼吸里婉转缠绕的一声喟叹，不自知摇摆着下身继续摩擦起火的动作，原来深陷其中的并不只有Singto一个人。

Krist的手环过Singto结实的腰腹勉强维持着自己瘫软的身体。嘴上的追逐应接不暇，空气快被Singto吮吻吸空可偏就是舍不得离开，略微窒息的感觉让Krist皱起来了眉头，扶上Singto肩上的手指也微微用力。察觉到异样的Singto退开了些距离，可Krist似乎就没想等自己缓上这口气，眼神忽闪的盯着Singto唇上的水光，扣住对方的后背再次把自己送到Singto的嘴边。

原来我是如此贪恋你的味道和体温，一分一秒不想分开，外面似乎又要下雨了，但现在只想融化在炙热的怀里，让我们烂在一起吧。

倒进柔软的床之前，被如何粗暴着拽开的衣服散落一地。

褪去阻隔肌肤相贴的温度炙热的让人想要颤抖。捏捏早已立起来的粉红肉粒就会有好听的声音，Singto对此乐此不疲。用指甲搔刮乳尖就会更加挺立饱满，但附上水光全因Singto把持不住想要品尝，用牙齿轻咬留下弯弯的牙印，用舌尖环着乳晕旋转，分离之时就能看见愈发红润的出水樱桃。

被压在身下的Krist难耐的晃动着身体，刚刚还被前端溢出的湿润柔和了的动作，两处坚硬相互摩擦的动作流畅到色情。这回没头没脑的弓起身子擅自进攻胸前，Krist倒觉得下身的空虚搅得人不得安宁。身体被羞涩染红，呼吸都变得粘腻。埋头胸前啃咬的人总算愿意撤离，宽厚的手掌揉捏着大腿，到处点火偏无视着两腿中间孤零零的硬挺。

所以换上脖颈把人拉近热吻前，伸出舌头描绘唇线的行为和凑在耳边舔弄耳廓时说的那句我要，就权当Krist送给坏心眼男人的回礼了。

“你要什么？”

虽然答案呼之欲出，可Singto就想听他亲口说出来。

“还能要什么？要你！”

入口已经充分湿润柔软，探入一点就会被捕捉缠绕。有些着急的想要为武器带上半透明的盔甲，撕开方形铝袋的声音窸窸窣窣。Krist用脚掌抵住了Singto的胸口，在Singto抬头看向他时，还调笑着用肉嘟嘟的脚趾剐蹭着他胸口同样敏感的那点。

“别带”

“我想好好感受Sing~’”

想好好感受可能这生仅有一次的触碰，所以连一丝一毫的距离都觉得可惜。冲撞到深处的眼泪不是来源于疼痛，Krist似乎有了得到Singto全副身心的满足和快乐。

至少现在，我想要的答案你用身体告诉了我。

空气里有残留的松节油的香味，是艺术气息具象化的味道。为什么此时闻起来却像什么催情剂，一定是Singto的闷哼过于忘情。用力按向两边把腿分的更开，由此绕开阻塞让进出的动作顺滑至酣畅。Krist也配合着环在Singto的腰上，随着猛烈的深入悄悄的把Singto压向自己。

小心思被发现时，Singto还在啃咬着Krist线条明朗的锁骨。从耳垂滴落的血迹被薄汗晕成一朵花，Singto伸出猩红的舌尖舔舐着品尝味道。感受到Krist环在腰上的小腿暗暗用力，浅浅的笑声混杂着炽热的气息喷洒在Krist敏感的脖颈上。

脖子上的痒意惹的小猫咪轻颤，破损的耳垂上血迹凝固着伤口，也包裹着刺穿薄肉的那颗耳钉。稍微触到枕头带动起血痂，Krist疼的低声抽泣。

“疼？“

Singto看向他的眼神温柔到醉人，酸涩涌上鼻尖眼泪想要掉落，想说出口的话哽塞着只能发出闷闷的颤音。不想被看见脆弱，所以Krist用手勾住了Singto的脖子。蹭着鼻尖吻到快要窒息，下身的动作丝毫未停。每次全力顶弄到深处，Krist如何都止不住音调越发高昂的哼声。

津液让嘴唇重染色泽，比血色更淡，带着甜味和诱人。唇线上挑就会陷出圆润的酒窝，唇瓣上下开合就能说出令人躁动的话语。

“不疼~”

“所以别停，你的全部都给我吧”

有人奋力挺进，就会有人紧致吮吸。发出的声响，都是冲撞啪打在一起的肉体和水声淫靡的粘膜惹的祸。细细密密，温柔又狂乱的吻溜到Krist纤细白嫩的胸口，蔓延往下。

沿着胸沟舔舐，旁边的粉红诱人下口。触碰就能听到Krist的轻喘，用嘴包裹就会发出些意味不明的气音。

被温柔的啄吻吞没的Krist不动声色的收拢双腿，颤抖紧缩。用力吸绞着大刀阔斧进入的外来物，严丝密合不留缝隙，再用力收紧恍惚至可以感受到被吞进身体里正在悦动的形状。耻骨上的粗硬毛发磨蹭着会阴，微微湿润的感觉来源于被入口挤出沾在耻毛上的丝丝白浊。

Singto用烫人的掌心撵着Krist下身挺立柱身的出口，完全覆上传递温度，谁比谁更加灼热的比赛难分难舍。一点点撸动，Singto掌控着Krist难耐的呻吟，指尖有时会刮过，或是用指腹沾着小口吐出的透明液体撵磨，用指甲轻轻抠弄，Krist的叫声就越发富含水汽，粘腻高昂。都没等Singto把玩多久手心早就是一片黏腻。

“Kit这么着急，那可怎么办呀“

勾着嘴角的Singto笑的一脸邪气，刚刚前后夹击被推上顶端的人只能伏在身下呜咽着，被调笑的语气逗弄的羞红了脸，粉红的眼尾带上水光显得更加惹人疼爱。

“呜呜呜太....太舒服了...”

是哪学来这勾人的本事？

Singto深吸了一口气，没等Krist从高潮后的余韵中缓过神来，附身吻在他的唇上。因而压低了身体，这种身体的交流愈加深入，近到额角的汗滴都清晰可见。捅到深处，Krist猛地挺后仰，挺起的胸口弧线将敏感点送到Singto嘴边。

活塞运动在高潮刚过的甬道里毫无阻碍，Krist不由紧缩的肠壁亲密的包裹的Singto的那根东西。一旦抽离，粉红色的嫩肉就会紧紧吸附着不让离开。

“....啊嗯...太..太快了...Sing....”

“呜呜呜...停下来...感觉....要坏掉了....”

视觉、触觉、听觉都是极大刺激，Krist看向Singto的眼神逐渐迷茫到难以聚焦。想脱水的鱼一样大口大口的喘着气。胯间的动作仍未收敛，忽而转为慢吞吞的蠕动在绵软的穴口。用高频律动打造的敏感身体，Singto换着角度磨磨蹭蹭的撵磨着顶撞着不堪重负的肠壁，不断搔弄着几寸深的小硬块。一阵寒颤像过电一般窜上腰脊，Krist身体每一处疲麻着的不满足都从身体的每一处涌上大脑。

自顾自的扭动腰肢换来的是在体内猛然涨大的Singto的武器，近到耻骨相贴就能获得快乐的滋味。无休无止的律动堆叠起来的快乐溢满大脑，猛烈的动作需要用力拥抱彼此稳住身形。

微凉的乳白液体在最后全数交付给了湿软的肠壁，全因有人锢住Singto不让离开。

耗尽体力连清洗都丧失气力，Singto把Krist拉进怀里，埋头颈窝。

如果我抱的你更紧一些，离开的话还能不能收回？

++++++

窗外的天已经泛着鱼肚白，俨然已经破晓。

Krist赤裸着身体坐在床边，借由昏暗的光线想把Singto仔仔细细再看一遍。

眉毛的尾巴总有些稀疏，出趟门都还要对着镜子描画半天总是被Krist嘲笑。

眼睛上的睫毛长的令人嫉妒，从洒落的光线下辟开一片宇宙，里面星河璀璨温柔着你看向我的双眼。

最喜欢你的鼻子，高挺的鼻梁和肉嘟嘟的鼻尖，原来可爱这个词也是这么适合你。

还有今夜之前一直偷偷品尝着味道的嘴巴，以后你会用这双唇亲吻谁，又会和谁说出那一句呢？

很快的，很快就要天亮。但我们已不再一起漫游，踏着着灿烂的月光。

我只相信。

机票过时作废，睡觉也是永别。

因此与你对视，我从来不舍得合眼。

踉踉跄跄的起身捡起一地的衣服，身体好沉重也好累。Krist秉着呼吸，放轻了动作，关上房门离开了这个他一直以来留恋不已的地方。

没有窗帘的遮蔽，闭上眼睛都感受到热烈的光线。Singto迷糊之间转醒之后下意识去寻找床另一边的身体，却只能摸到已经散去了他体温的床单。

Singto无从知晓Krist是什么时候离开的，地上的衣服被整理好放在床头，屋子里一切都没有变化。Singto的杯子里还是一灰一蓝的两支牙刷，衣柜里他穿过的他的衣服被叠的整整齐齐的躺在角落。

一起都没变，只是他走了。带着那个属于他的、刺痛过他的耳钉一起离开了。

早上耀眼的光原来也可以无法明媚来形容。Singto第一次产生了想要逃离的想法，没有Krist在的这里像一块超大的阴影。Singto想去某个有他的地方，想要只在有他的梦里苏醒。

我此前一直是黑夜呀，直到你为我挂上星辰。

Singto在害怕。害怕真心爱上了谁，需要谁，可到最后对方却突如其来、毫无征兆的消失，从此无影无踪，只剩下自己孤孤单单一个人。

而世事常常如此。

所以我不敢说喜欢，没勇气说爱。也许不说破，不承认。那你是不是就可以永远留在我身边？

胆怯犹疑是利器，现在我被彻彻底底困在这里。

一遍又一遍，固执的顽固的想要用这种方法留住你。留住气味和温度，留住熟悉的触感和颜色，用笔描绘鬓角细碎的绒毛和嘴唇上浅淡的纹路。

我沉沦于你的发丝，沉醉于你的香气。此二者足以令我忘记此生来世的所有消息。

++++++

ADRIAN的新系列画展，据说每一幅作品都概不出售。而画里的主角似乎也打破常规的来自同一个身影。还是惯有的血腥派画风，还是惯有的深色背景和如血的红。但这黑暗不再是杀戮过后死气萦绕的角落，不再是发出腐朽臭味的黑屋。而是幽暗如夜空、深邃如宇宙般，如同凛冬散尽，星河长明。

命名为猫的一系列画作悬挂在一片雪白的展厅里，入口处的投影仪不知疲倦的投射在墙上，留下的只有一段不知是对谁而说的话。

“你送给我的，是世界上从未有过的一份厚礼：那是你水中的倒影，它映在昏黄灯光下的水面里。那是你的目光，仿佛陨落的星辰，无法返回到天宇。但我奢望终有一天，在开花的柔滑草地上，你用温柔的脚步再次走向我。”

后面的生活也没有显得如何失魂落魄，依着画展里留下的只言片语能挽回一个人的可能性约等于为0。何况他的猫儿怕也是从不踏足那种地方，一腔婉转扭捏、爱而不得的陈词滥调也未被对的人欣赏。

Singto只翻来覆去做着他给Krist做过的那些菜，面无表情的吃着，脑海里想的是那人吃的眉开眼笑的脸。

无聊了就坐在电视机前，任由电视节目嘈杂的放着，然后埋头在毯子里轻轻的嗅着。

每每深夜，坐在屋子里对着撤展回来的Krist的各种身影发呆。

有他的梦好像仍旧断断续续的做着，但是Singto再也没有了提笔的勇气。

他不会再回来了，这已经是一个既定的事实。是自己犹豫不前害怕靠近，现在又哪来的资格装作受害者无病呻吟。只是和心痛一起无法克制的，是愈发浓稠的想念对方的心。

又是突如其来的大雨，Singto这回庆幸自己昏睡到这个点，打消了出门的想法才避开了这场大雨。去阳台把沾了水汽的衣服收进来，刚放在沙发上没来及整理，就听见了微弱的敲门声。

Singto楞在原地一动不动，直到敲门声再一次响起，才确认并非自己听错才起身开门。

打开门是Singto觉得可能此生都不会再见的光景。Krist浑身湿透的站在门口，不断从衣摆滴下来的水在他周围的地面上形成了水洼，映着楼道里温暖柔和的光。

听着门打开的声音，Krist才抬起了头。看见Singto惊讶到呆滞的神情，笑出了两颗圆润的酒窝。眼里载不下的是落日弥漫的橘，天边亮透的星，温柔缱绻的爱意。一同闪耀的，还有耳边带上的和你相同的专属印记。

“P~你能不能收留一下我呀？！”

“我也没有别的地方可以去了....”

Singto笑着摇头“我拒绝”

“嗯？”

“我要永远帮你绑在身边，哪里都不许你去了”

湿润甜美的唇是心脏的最好归处，贴近到睫毛扫动带来痒意，嘴上越发缠绵的发出缱绻的水声。

Singto将人搂进怀里才明白。

他的猫咪终于回来了。

++++++

我们见过爱情，见过神迹降临，见过苦难贫瘠；

我们走过重重叠叠的城市，走过时间停驻的街区，走过沧桑静穆的城堡；

有一个光明的世界等着我们，我们可以犯错、失误，我们有重新开始的勇气，我们还年轻。

不管多少岁我都会说，我们还年轻，一切都来得及。

例如爱你。


End file.
